Family Ties
by WalkNGal88
Summary: Food, family, Everleigh, and a brand new adventure all await Seth Rollins while on Thanksgiving and Christmas leave from the WWE. See what life has planned for the former Architect of the Shield. (I'm horrible at summaries!) Seth Rollins/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do NOT own WWE, the wrestlers themselves, or any other brand/character/song you recognize. I only own my OCs Kaila, Everleigh, Roman's as-yet-unnamed-wife, and Everleigh's sister -also unnamed at the moment. So basically, anyone you don't recognize, I own. **

**I will NOT be using the wrestler's real names, or those of their families normally. There will be very few exceptions to this. The reason I prefer to use ring names is simple: I do not know these people in real life (though I wish I did on a few of them). I only know their in-ring/onscreen personalities, so that is what I will be utilizing. I also rarely follow storylines exactly, if at all. **

**C****onstructive criticism is always welcome! Straight out flames or bashing will be deleted and/or reported. I apologize for any typos in advance. I try to have my best friend Rick read over things before I publish, but he has a life too. Any typos are my fault (or my four year old's; he likes to help.) ****On To The Story!**

Everleigh Rollins was having a rough morning. She was 9 months pregnant, uncomfortably large, and missing her husband. The fact that he, along with a few of their friends, would be landing shortly was beside the point. Hormones and frustration at the press of people at the airport had Everleigh pacing at the gate Seth, Roman, Dean, and Kaila would be coming through. She was too tired and achy to even think about sitting down. She wasn't entirely sure that she could get up by herself even if she did. Getting up at the crack of dawn to feed horses, clean stalls, and get her family had kicked her butt. Everleigh saw that she still had a few minutes before their plane would land, so she got some coffee before her husband came and denied her the pleasure of the temporarily forbidden drink. Again. "_Stubborn man, after three years he should know not to get between me and my coffee_." Happily drinking her caramel flavored coffee, she began thinking about her relationship with Seth.

For some reason, people were always amazed at the differences between Seth and Everleigh. He was tall at 6' 1". He was muscularly built, but not in that over the top, I've been pumping steroids way. He was a serious Crossfit junkie. He had wavy black and blond hair with gorgeous brown eyes. Everleigh on the other hand was short, standing at just 5'6". She had a curvy body that pregnancy just accentuated in a very good way. Her waist length hair was a deep russet red. She had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin dotted liberally with freckles. she kept in shape by dancing and working her folks said they didn't see what attracted them to each other. Seth's answer upon being asked that question was **"It doesn't matter why, it just matters that we are."** Usually the people asking that question were fans of Seth or The Shield, so that answer was plenty in Seth's eyes.

Everleigh and Seth met by literally running into each other at a bowling alley three years before. Her best friend Dimitri had ditched her for a hot girl after he was supposed to meet her for their monthly tournament. Everleigh had been a little ticked off and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking (neither was Seth; he was too busy cutting up with Dean) and they plowed right into each other. They apologized to each other and Everleigh asked if he and Dean wanted to bowl a game with her as a peace offering. Seth and Everleigh spent the majority of the night talking and the rest is history. They were married a year later.

Everleigh snapped out of her memories as she heard the announcement that Seth's flight had landed. She stood up straighter as she moved to a safe spot to watch the passengers leave the plane. _Good Lord above, I can't wait to see him!_


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**2-Not a Chapter!**

I owe y'all an apology. It's been quite awhile since I've updated this story. A reviewer (**Imma Guest) **asked if I had abandoned this story. I assure y'all that this is not the case!

Over the past few months, life has kicked my family in the teeth and then laughed maniacally before doing it again. We lost my cousin in August, completely out of the blue. He was twenty-five years old. He was also my best friend. My son got sick at school and was ill for a week. October 1, my 18 year old sister and her friend were in a car wreck. She wound up with 3 cracked ribs, 1 broken rib, a broken tailbone, broken pelvis, and a broken hip, in addition to bruises and lacerations on her liver, spleen, and lungs. She wound up having surgery for the hip and pelvis, and now has nerve damage due to it. He (the friend) walked away with a mild concussion. Later in October we wound up losing my great grandmother as well.

Between working, my son &amp; husband, coordinating schedules for sitting with my sister &amp; taking her to therapy, training my mom's new horse and refreshing my gelding's training, plus trying to get used to my sister's mare because I'm keeping her legged up and in competition until Sissy is recovered, Life has been absolutely nuts.

I promise that I am working on this story, it's just been put on the backburner due to necessity. I will post something as soon as I possibly can without it being crap.

My apologies!

~Walk_N_Gal88


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 2

_See Author Note at bottom please_

_Damn I can't wait to see her!_ Seth let out a frustrated breath sitting in his seat. The flight had been way too early in the morning for either Dean or Roman's liking. It was a short flight but seemed to take forever. Seth was just happy he was getting to go home and see his pregnant wife. He loved being a wrestler (and a damn good one at that) but he hated the time away from home and Everleigh. Thankfully the WWE had taped shows for the next month so the entire roster had four whole weeks off. Seth, Dean, and Roman planned to put them to good use. Seth was spending the time with Everleigh and their unborn baby. Roman and Kaila were spending Thanksgiving weekend with them. Dean was staying for an undetermined amount of time. According to him, he was just in it for the food.

Seth was pulled from his musings by Roman's pained groan. His daughter Kaila had headbutted his jaw in her sleep. Roman dropped a kiss on her forehead and shifted her to sit back in her seat in preparation for their landing. Kaila had refused to sleep sitting in her chair, so Roman had let her sleep in his lap. An overtired 6 year old who had gotten up at 5 am for the flight out was not fun to deal with. _She'll pass out again as soon as she gets in the truck. _Seth watched as Roman easily set Kaila up with his headphones and some gum to help with her ears popping. The plane started to descend so Seth quickly made sure he had all his things together as did Dean and Roman. The plane landed and the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing their landing and thanking them for flying with Delta. Seth tapped his foot impatiently as passengers filed off the plane one by one. _Hurry it up people, I want to get to Everleigh damn it!_

Dean looked around the airport for a quiet spot to wait for the rest of his family. He didn't find a good spot, he did however find Everleigh. _Guess we won't be needing that car rental after all. Seth is gonna be pissed she drove this far by herself. _Dean snickered to himself. Yeah, The Shield may be no more on air, but in real life the guys would be damned if they stopped hanging out. They'd spent too long together to just let go because of the WWE's "need" to keep everything kayfabe.

Roman and Kaila were the next to come out behind a ton of holiday travelers. Kaila was still asleep so Roman was carrying her. Dean grabbed his arm and nodded his head toward Everleigh. Roman grinned and said "Oh let's stay here until Seth sees her. He's gonna be all over her." Dean agreed with a laugh.

Seth was in the last group of people to leave the plane. He walked out, trying to text his wife to let her know they'd landed. Instead, he dropped his phone when Dean knocked into him. "Rollins, get your phone outta your face. We got a surprise for you." "Leave me alone Ambrose, I wanna talk to my girl." Seth said irritably. Dean rolled his eyes "Well here's your chance asshole. She's over there!" and jerked his head to the left. Seth looked and there was his wife. She was absolutely gorgeous to him. She was wearing one of his old fisherman's sweaters and a pair of snug blue jeans with holes in the knee. Everleigh had one boot on the column supporting her . She stood one hand supporting her belly, the other wrapped around the Starbucks cup lifted to her mouth. Crystalline blue eyes met warm chocolate brown eyes over the rim of the coffee cup and she grinned. Everleigh's eyes widened as Seth headed straight for her like a man on a mission. _Oh hell I'm a lucky woman!_

Seth quickly ate up the distance between himself and his desired target. _Damn his long legs!_ _They sure do look good wrapped in those tight jeans though. _Everleigh thought as she quickly tried to finish her coffee before he grabbed her. His arm wrapped around her waist (well, what was left being 9 months pregnant) and lifted her up into his chest. Their lips met in what started as a slow sweet "welcome home" kind of kiss and quickly turned ferocious and passionate. Seth broke the kiss (only because he needed air, thank you very much!) and rested forehead to forehead with Everleigh. "Hey sweetheart!" he breathed out, holding her tight. "What are you doing here? It's too far for you to drive being so pregnant. How's Pipsqueak?" Everleigh just smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and said "Did you really think I was gonna let my family drive a rental home and be apart from y'all for that much longer? Come on baby, you know better than that. Pipsqueak is just fine. " Dean popped up next to them at that point, grinning like the lovable lunatic that he is. "Yeah Skunkboy, you know better than that." Everleigh just laughed at the scowl on Seth's face as she gave Dean, Roman and Kaila giant hugs.

Seth pouted and mumbled under his breath but still loud enough for Everleigh at his side to hear, "I hate that nickname. I do not look like a skunk!"

Everleigh couldn't help but to bust out laughing at the adorable look on Seth's face. _God, I love that man!_

"Come on children , let's go get your bags and head home. Pipsqueak and Kaila are hungry!"

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm back! Updates should be more regular, probably another one next week on Friday. I may get one up before then. It will depend on if I can get ahold of Karen Marie Moning's new book ****_Burned _**** this weekend. BTW, if you haven't read her Fever series or her Highlander series, DO IT! She is abso-fucking-lutely amazing!**

**I want to get y'all's input as to whether Pipsqueak should be a boy or a girl. Please leave a comment or send a PM as to what you'd like Everleigh and Seth to have. If I don't get any opinions before next Wenesday (28 January 2015) I'll flip a coin I guess lol.**

**Thanks y'all!**

**~Katie**


End file.
